


Point de rupture

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Fights, Gen, Murder, Prequel, Revenge, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Tout est toujours question de choix. Mais est-il seulement possible d'en faire un lorsque des vies d'êtres aimés par-dessus tout sont en jeu? Malheureusement, oui. <b>Ecrit par Chibi Mu</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Point de rupture

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Chibi Mu
> 
> Timeline : préquelle - se déroule en 1998.

_ 4 décembre 1998, environs de Xingyu, province de Jiangxi, Chine… _

Une petite maison traditionnelle chinoise, posée au creux d’un vallon et entourée de terrasses cultivées. Un jour froid et brumeux se levait et l’on pouvait voir de la lumière filtrer à travers les vitres de la demeure de bois et de bambou.

Au premier étage, une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleu nuit vêtue d’une longue robe d’intérieur verte en rayonne tentait d’habiller une petite fille aux cheveux longs identiques aux siens.

« Allons, Hanae, nous allons être en retard à l’école ! », lui disait-elle.

A côté, un petit garçon tentait sans succès d’enfiler une chaussette, louchant pour mieux y arriver. Une fois le petit uniforme d’écolière mis à sa fille, la femme saisit le petit pied et le revêtit prestement de la socquette blanche.

« Dépêche-toi aussi, Nathan… », Déclara-t-elle à son intention. 

Chaque matin, c’était la même affaire pour habiller les jumeaux, et, à trois ans, elle aurait préféré qu’ils soient un peu plus autonomes. Cependant, elle devait bien s’avouer qu’elle aimait les vêtir même si elle s’efforçait de leur enseigner l’autonomie, quoi qu’ils fassent ils restaient ses bébés et c’était difficile parfois de les voir grandir si vite.

« Allez, papa vous attend en bas pour le petit déjeuner… », Dit-elle en les poussant vers l’escalier qui menait à la salle principale.

Elle surveilla leur descente encore un peu hasardeuse puis fit un passage éclair par la salle de bains pour s’habiller d’un simple jean et d’un t-shirt avant de descendre elle-même l’escalier pour rejoindre sa famille. Personne n’aurait reconnu dans cette femme à la vêture simple Rachel Dothrakis, la fille d’un des hommes les plus puissants du Sanctuaire d’Athéna. 

En bas, le père des jumeaux, un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu-gris pénétrants surveillait le petit déjeuner de sa progéniture. Il avait noué une serviette autour de leurs cous et les regardait s’escrimer avec leur bol de bouillie de riz et leurs petites cuillères. Elle s’assit près de lui, l’embrassa rapidement et se servit elle aussi dans la casserole posée sur une console près de la table.

« Tu as pensé à signer leurs carnets ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Shiryu posa son bol et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Mais oui, je les ai remis dans leurs sacs respectifs… »

Il saisit un bao à la vapeur et mordit dedans alors qu’elle mangeait sa bouillie de riz agrémentée de légumes. Parfois, il se demandait si elle n’avait pas fait une erreur en s’enfuyant avec lui et en laissant un avenir tout tracé au sein du Sanctuaire, mais elle l’assurait qu’elle se trouvait pleinement heureuse au fin fond de la Chine près de lui, encore davantage depuis la naissance des ravissants jumeaux Nathan et Hanae. C’était lui qui avait choisi le prénom de la petite fille, eu égard à ses origines japonaises. Ladite petite Hanae le regardait de ses yeux bleu nuit avec un sourire maculé de bouillie de riz mais qui rappelait si fort celui de sa mère qu’il ne put s’empêcher de le lui rendre.

Rachel se leva, débarbouilla sa progéniture d’un geste souple du poignet et vérifia qu’aucune tache ne souillait l’uniforme de la petite fille avant d’en faire autant avec son frère et de leur dire :

« Allez mettre vos manteaux, j’arrive pour vous emmener… »

Alors que les deux jumeaux se précipitaient vers le vestibule, le Dragon attrapa vivement sa compagne par la taille et lui chuchota :

«Je ne t’ai pas dit que je t’aimais, aujourd’hui… »

Avant de l’embrasser tendrement, longuement, faisant se voiler les yeux bleu nuit de Rachel, mais le moment de tranquillité ne dura guère.

« Maman ! Nathan il m’a tiré les cheveux ! », Hurla la voix stridente d’Hanae.

Les deux parents se regardèrent d’un air navré mais amusé, puis Rachel se leva pour aller ramener la paix parmi sa progéniture et les emmener à l’école par la même occasion. Shiryu, lui, sortirait sous peu pour aller s’occuper de son exploitation agricole qui produisait et vendait riz et soja. Ce genre de vie tranquille et retirée à travailler la terre tout en dirigeant ses ouvriers agricoles lui convenait parfaitement et il savait que Rachel goûtait la tranquillité de cette retraite. 

Le silence était revenu dans la maison, il acheva son bol de thé, se leva et alla revêtir des habits de travail avant de prendre son déjeuner soigneusement emballé et de monter dans sa voiture pour rejoindre ses ouvriers. Peu après, Rachel revint, débarrassa la table des reliquats du petit déjeuner avant de s’installer dans un fauteuil en compagnie d’un livre. Elle avait découvert en vivant avec Shiryu le luxe d’avoir du temps pour elle, même si depuis la naissance des jumeaux cela s’était fait plus rare, mais elle avait retrouvé cela depuis qu’ils étaient entrés à la maternelle. Jamais, lorsqu’elle vivait au Sanctuaire, elle n’avait pu simplement s’asseoir pour lire autre chose que ses cours théoriques, son père était formel sur ce point, il voulait pour elle la meilleure éducation, quitte à la surcharger pour tester sa résistance, parce qu’elle était une Dothrakis et qu’il lui voulait un grand destin au service de l’immense machinerie du Sanctuaire. Elle avait rejeté en bloc le despotisme paternel et s’était juré lorsqu’elle avait donné le jour à ses jumeaux qu’elle ne les tyranniserait jamais. Nathan et Hanae auraient une éducation normale et exerceraient le métier qui leur semblerait bon.

Son regard quitta les pages du livre pour se poser sur le cadre posé non loin sur une console laquée. Shiryu, agenouillé, tenait les jumeaux dans ses bras et tous trois souriaient à l’objectif. C’était la photo qu’elle préférait, celle qui reflétait le mieux le bonheur que tous quatre ressentaient ici. C’était extrêmement rare qu’elle regrettât le Sanctuaire et qu’elle pensât à Saga, mais cela lui donnait encore un pincement au cœur, même si elle aimait Shiryu d’un amour profond.

Le téléphone qui sonnait la tira de ses pensées. Elle se leva, alla décrocher et reconnut la voix de son compagnon.

« Ah Shiryu, c’est toi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle sentait son contentement à sa voix, et il répondit :

« Je viens de décrocher un contrat pour exporter mon soja au Japon et aux Etats-Unis ! »

Cette annonce lui donna le sourire.

« Oh, c’est superbe, quelle bonne nouvelle ! », s’écria-t-elle.

C’était ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si dur ces derniers temps, et elle s’associa franchement à sa joie. Il ajouta :

« Ne m’attends pas tôt ce soir, il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles ici…j’irai embrasser les enfants dans leurs lits quand je rentrerai et, si tu es fatiguée, ne m’attends pas… »

Il perçut son sourire à travers le téléphone :

« Je t’attendrai, comme d’habitude, quelle que soit l’heure à laquelle tu rentreras… »

A chaque fois elle lui disait cela, et il lui répondit :

« Fais comme tu veux, nous verrons bien ce soir car je dois retourner travailler maintenant…je t’aime, prends soin de toi, à ce soir ! »

Et il raccrocha. Rachel se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les mains derrière la tête, avec un sourire. C’était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu’elle ne regrettait aucunement d’avoir laissé le Sanctuaire derrière elle, ces moments de contentement intense. Elle se leva, mit de l’eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et se confectionna une tasse de thé en chantonnant…

 

_ 27 janvier 1999, ancienne cache du KGB, Nijni-Novgorod, Russie… _

Des bruits d’humidité, de gouttes percutant le sol bétonné trouaient le lourd silence de la pièce à peine éclairée par un soupirail grillagé. Rachel, le crâne sonnant, fut éveillée par le froid mais peina à rassembler ses idées. Elle s’était endormie hier soir dans son lit, attendant vainement Shiryu qui n’était pas rentré de la nuit. Où était-elle ? Et où étaient son compagnon et ses enfants ? Des relents de moisissure parvenaient à ses narines, et, quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle vit une lumière glauque filtrer à travers le soupirail.

Elle reprit tout à fait ses esprits quand elle vit que ses enfants étaient à côté d’elle, allongés sur le sol froid, et essaya de bouger vers eux du mieux qu’elle put malgré la restriction de ses poignets. Ils finirent par ouvrir des yeux qui se teintèrent immédiatement d’une lueur apeurée.

« On est où, maman ? », demanda Hanae d’une petite voix.

Cela, Rachel aurait bien aimé le savoir, mais elle tenta de garder son sang froid et réconforta ses enfants. Si la pièce paraissait vide, ses pouvoirs spéciaux lui dictaient qu’il y avait quelqu’un tout près, quelqu’un qu’elle connaissait, même si cette personne dissimulait parfaitement son cosmos. Et où pouvait bien être Shiryu ? Elle frissonna, sentant le froid s’infiltrer à travers la tenue chinoise de coton qui lui servait de pyjama, et tenta de se libérer, tous les sens aux aguets…

 

Le Dragon, assommé par le même sédatif qui avait été utilisé sur Rachel et les enfants, dormait encore dans une pièce attenante séparée de la précédente, sans se rendre compte qu’un homme le regardait dans l’ombre avec un sourire narquois. Au bout d’un moment, l’homme ouvrit une lourde porte métallique dont le grincement éveilla Shiryu et la referma à clé avant qu’il ne puisse réagir. Le chevalier se leva vivement et regarda autour de lui. A l’exception du vieux banc où il se trouvait, la pièce était nue, avec des morceaux de meubles un peu partout et une glace sans tain qui lui permit de voir, de l’autre côté, Rachel et les jumeaux. Que faisait-il ici ? Sa bouche un peu pâteuse lui prouvait qu’on l’avait drogué, ainsi que son crâne sonnant, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas se situer. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu’un d’autre non loin, possédant un cosmos qui lui était inconnu sans l’être vraiment. Le Sanctuaire avait-il lancé quelqu’un à leurs trousses ? Plus rien ne l’étonnait venant d’eux mais ils les auraient achevé directement, sans les retenir ici, dans cet endroit sinistre aux murs sales passés à la chaux et dégouttant d’humidité. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c’était qu’il était à son bureau en train de passer en revue des listings et ensuite… Le trou noir.

Il tenta de les appeler mais aucun son ne traversa l’épaisseur des murs et, avec un affreux sentiment d’impuissance, il s’aperçut qu’il lui était impossible de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Quelqu’un ou quelque chose interagissait avec eux, les bloquant complètement. Il tenta de donner un coup de poing dans le mur, puis sur le miroir, mais ne réussit qu’à se meurtrir quelques phalanges. Tout avait été fait visiblement pour qu’il ne pût s’échapper, et il n’eut d’autre option que d’attendre la suite des événements…

 

Rachel, essayant toujours de calmer ses enfants affolés, sentit alors le cosmos qu’elle avait perçu auparavant s’approcher, puis une porte s’ouvrit et une voix presque familière parla :

« Te voilà enfin, ma chère sœur… »

Elle se tourna vers la direction de laquelle venait le son et s’exclama :

« Dimitri !»

Il s’avança et apparut plus clairement dans la lumière glauque des néons poussiéreux. Il était bien tel qu’elle se souvenait de lui, grand aux yeux bleu nuit et aux cheveux blonds coupés courts dont les mèches lui retombaient en partie sur les yeux. Il avait toujours le même charme magnétique qui l’avait attirée à l’époque où il l’avait séduite sans lui dire qu’il était son demi-frère, voire même augmenté avec le simple jean, la chemise et la veste qu’il portait.

Il la regarda longuement et sa voix sarcastique résonna :

« Hé oui, c’est moi…Cela fait longtemps, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentit alors son cosmos agressif envahir la pièce et serra davantage ses enfants contre elle. Il s’approcha lentement, tel un tigre qui se dirige vers sa proie et s’arrêta seulement à un mètre d’elle. Pourtant, elle ne le quitta pas du regard.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? », interrogea-t-elle, restant sur la défensive.

Elle n’avait pas oublié que Dimitri, sans lui donner sa véritable identité, avait réussi à la séduire, et elle refusait de tomber encore dans son piège.

Un sourire fendit lentement le visage du jeune homme.

« Si j’ai pris la peine de te faire venir ici, c’est parce que j’ai une proposition à te faire. J’estime que tu perds ton temps à jouer les mères de familles au fin fond de la Chine, c’est gâcher tes talents, alors j’ai pris aussi de quoi te faire réfléchir sainement vu que Shiryu est là, dans une pièce spéciale préparée par mes soins… »

Le regard de Rachel se chargea d’une colère sourde, et elle lui dit d’une voix froide :

« C’est mon choix que de jouer les mères de famille, comme tu dis, et je ne vois pas ce que ça a à faire avec toi… »

Elle ajouta :

« Mais laisse Shiryu et les enfants en dehors de tout ça, si tu as des griefs à mon égard, règle-les directement avec moi… »

Le sourire sarcastique de Dimitri s’étendit, et il émit même un petit rire.

« Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je te connais, je sais que si on ne te force pas un minimum la main tu n’agis jamais. Mais ce que je veux te proposer là risque de t’intéresser. Le Sanctuaire et son environnement faisandé ne t’ont jamais apporté quoi que ce soit de bien, ni à moi non plus d’ailleurs, la preuve en est que tu les as quittés. Ils ne méritent pas nos pouvoirs énormes, et c’est stupide que nous restions assujettis à eux… »

Il acheva :

« Ce que je veux donc, ma précieuse sœur, c’est que tu t’allies à moi pour nettoyer et dominer ce monde pourri et que tu cesses toute relation avec le Sanctuaire… »

Cette fois, c’en était trop pour Rachel qui s’exclama :

« Es-tu donc devenu fou ? »

L’un des sourcils de Dimitri trembla nerveusement mais il répondit cependant calmement :

« Tu as le choix : soit tu acceptes, et je ne tuerai que Shiryu en laissant en vie tes enfants, soit tu refuses et ce seront cette fois tes enfants qui seront tués mais Shiryu survivra. Quoi que tu décides, je ne te ferai aucun mal… »

Le cœur de Rachel se vrilla. Le choix était cornélien, mais elle connaissait Dimitri et cette folie qu’il portait en lui, c’était sa mort à elle qu’il voulait à plus ou moins brève échéance. Mais comment pouvait-elle signer l’arrêt de mort de ses enfants ou de Shiryu ? Non, c’était impossible.

« Si c’est moi que tu veux, tue-moi, je sais à quel point tu m’en veux à cause de notre père… »

Dimitri croisa les bras.

« Tu n’as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire, ou quoi ? J’ai besoin de tes capacités et tu es la seule que je veuille à mes côtés pour dominer ce monde. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu ne peux pas reculer, tu dois choisir… »

Le cerveau de Rachel se mit à fonctionner à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Elle se savait le dos au mur, elle connaissait parfaitement les capacités de Dimitri et le fait qu’il n’avait aucun scrupule pour prendre la vie de quelqu’un. Mais comment choisir dans ses conditions entre ses enfants, nés de sa chair et de son amour pour Shiryu, et le Dragon, père de ses enfants et l’être qu’elle aimait le plus au monde ? Mais en tout cas, il n’était pas question qu’elle laisse Dimitri dominer le monde en se servant de ses pouvoirs.

Avec une sueur froide, elle comprit ce que cela impliquait. Un sacrifice, encore, mais plus physique cette fois, plus palpable que tous les renoncements qu’elle avait dû faire au fur et à mesure des années. Le destin, le fatum ou quel que soit le nom qu’on lui donnât se complaisait à mettre ce genre de choses devant elle, toujours, et elle se rappela les discours de son père qui lui disait, tout au long de son enfance, que quoi qu’elle fasse sa vie serait toujours dédiée au Sanctuaire. Cette quête de la normalité avait-elle donc été vaine ? Si sa raison lui dictait de s’opposer aux visées de Dimitri, ses entrailles de mère lui hurlaient que le prix à payer était trop élevé. Conditionnée dès l’enfance à être une Dothrakis, à protéger la Terre, elle avait rejeté en bloc tout cela en quittant le Sanctuaire, mais s’apercevait que ce qu’elle avait cru enfoui à jamais était trop ancré en elle pour qu’elle s’en débarrassât si facilement. Pourtant, de cette éducation stricte, une seule chose restait : le sens de la probité et de la justice. Et cela impliquait qu’elle empêchât par tous les moyens les visées tyranniques de Dimitri. S’il n’était pas assez puissant pour asservir le monde entier, il l’était bien suffisamment pour en détruire une grande partie pour arriver à ses fins.

Le cœur de Rachel se tordit en croisant le regard de ses enfants paralysés par la peur. Si elle faisait ce qu’elle devait faire elle condamnait leur jeune vie mais elle sauvait aussi Shiryu, l’homme qu’elle avait choisi et pour lequel elle avait tourné le dos au Sanctuaire.

Le regard bleu nuit de Rachel vacilla un instant puis s’affermit :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, et je ne me joindrai pas à toi pour faire de ce monde une tyrannie et contenter tes rêves vains de mégalomanie… »

Une lueur de folie contenue passa dans le regard identique au sien de Dimitri et sa voix coupante prononça ces mots :

« Tu as fixé toi-même ton destin et le leur… »

Il saisit un couteau à sa ceinture et, froidement, il trancha la gorge d’Hanae, puis de Nathan. Le dernier regard de ses enfants transperça Rachel comme si la lame de Dimitri l’avait fait alors que leurs petits corps sans vie retombaient au sol dans une mare de sang.

De la rage dans les yeux, Rachel voulut réagir mais Dimitri se téléporta immédiatement en disant :

« C’est ton choix, à toi seule, tu es responsable de leur mort. Shiryu et toi êtes libres… »

Il n’entendit pas le hurlement de douleur de sa demi-sœur qui, parvenant à briser ses chaînes psychiques, étreignait les corps sans vie de ses enfants…

Shiryu, qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec frustration et horreur, se sentit enfin libéré de sa restriction mentale et la porte s’ouvrit devant lui. Comment Rachel avait-elle pu laisser faire cela alors qu’elle disposait d’un aussi grand pouvoir que celui de Dimitri ? Il courut le long des couloirs suintant d’humidité et après quelques secondes déboucha dans la grande pièce où se trouvaient Rachel et les deux enfants morts. Agenouillée au milieu du sang, elle leva un regard vide sur lui. Son aura n’exhalait que douleur, souffrance et vengeance.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea-t-il.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Rachel semblait éteinte, comme si son esprit s’en était allé avec celui de ses enfants. Il tomba à genoux près d’eux et pleura lui aussi amèrement sur son impuissance à n’avoir pu empêcher ce drame, serrant Rachel contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dimitri avait assassiné ses enfants, mais son cœur saignait et bouillonnait d’idées de vengeance. 

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, mais le jour s’éteignait lorsque Rachel, enfin, sortit de sa catatonie. Dans son regard brûlait à présent un feu, celui de la vengeance. Sans lui dire un seul autre mot, elle souleva les deux petits corps sans vie et, n’ayant cure ni du froid mordant russe, elle sortit de la bâtisse dans l’intention de leur donner une sépulture. Mais Shiryu l’arrêta :

« Viens. Nous allons les enterrer chez nous… »

Rachel lui jeta un regard farouche et les premiers mots prononcés depuis des heures franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Donne-leur une sépulture décente, je dois retrouver Dimitri… »

Shiryu lui aussi voulait se venger, mais un seul regard d’elle l’en dissuada. Il sentit clairement que ce combat devait être seulement entre elle et son frère, et il n’insista pas.

Elle serra encore longuement ses enfants contre elle, déposa un baiser sur leurs joues désormais privées de toute couleur et marcha vers la sortie de la pièce.

 

* * *

 

Le froid de l’hiver russe s’infiltrait, mais elle n’en avait cure, comme anesthésiée par la douleur psychologique ressentie. Instinctivement, elle utilisa son cosmos pour se protéger du froid mais put trouver par chance quelque chose pour se couvrir au village le plus proche où, par charité, on lui donna également de quoi se changer et un bol de bortsch bien chaud. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur la recherche du cosmos de Dimitri, tout son être n’était que vengeance, au point qu’elle en oubliait presque les besoins les plus élémentaires de son organisme. Les personnes qui l’aidèrent la prirent pour une victime d’une agression frappée d’amnésie, et cela lui alla parfaitement, elle n’avait aucune envie de s’expliquer ou de penser seulement à ce qui s’était passé…

Vaillamment, bravant les éléments déchaînés, elle résista, poursuivant Dimitri pendant plusieurs jours jusqu’aux confins de la Russie, là où neige et glace étaient quasi éternels, presque aux frontières du royaume d’Asgard. Elle devait éliminer ce malade nuisible avant qu’il ne tue encore, et qu’il ne s’attaque à Shiryu ou à elle-même, ce qui, elle le savait, arriverait tôt ou tard. Il lui avait donné sa parole qu’il ne toucherait pas à son conjoint, mais elle avait payé le prix fort pour savoir qu’il était capable de tuer de sang froid. L’envie et la jalousie avaient rendu son demi-frère mentalement instable et elle était la seule à pouvoir l’arrêter.

Elle ne sentait presque pas la fatigue et le froid, résultat de son entraînement intensif au Sanctuaire. Elle était allée au-delà de la douleur physique lors de cette période, apprentissage qui lui permettait de se jouer des éléments, quels qu’ils soient, et de se retirer en elle-même pour se focaliser uniquement sur son objectif en occultant la douleur physique et mentale, aussi forte fût-elle.

Le vent aigre chargé de flocons soufflait sur la plaine sibérienne, oblitérant en partie son champ visuel, mais elle sentait nettement qu’il était là, qu’il ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Enfin, elle le vit au milieu des bourrasques de neige. Il se tenait debout sur la steppe gelée, son aura platine déployée autour de lui et son regard nocturne fixé sur elle.

« Alors tu es venue… », finit-il par dire, « Mais qu’espères-tu faire ? Le choix t’appartenait, tu es seule responsable de la mort de tes enfants, tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même ! »

Le ricanement qui s’ensuivit passa comme une râpe sur les nerfs à vif de Rachel, mais elle ne lui donna pas le plaisir de lui montrer à quel point. Un accès de rage l’envahit mais ce fut d’une voix aussi froide et coupante que l’air ambiant qu’elle lui répondit, sans qu’un seul muscle de son visage frémît.

« Tu vas payer pour leur mort… »

Cette fois, Dimitri éclata franchement de rire.

« Mais tu n’as aucune chance ma chère sœur ! Tu as cessé depuis trop longtemps de t’entraîner ou d’utiliser tes pouvoirs pour avoir la moindre petite chance contre moi ! »

L’aura de Rachel jaillit alors, de couleur platine comme la sienne mais d’une puissance inimaginable, mâtinée de haine et de vengeance. Elle n’avait absolument pas oublié les leçons de ses maîtres acquises au Sanctuaire voici bien des années, et ses sentiments exacerbaient sa puissance intrinsèque.

Le vieux manteau de fourrure qu’elle portait en guise de protection contre le froid vola derrière elle, comme la cape d’une armure, et les reflets argentés de la couleur platine éclairèrent la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer et recouvrait le sol gelé. Mais les yeux de Rachel étaient fixés sur Dimitri, à présent devant elle, et la fureur des éléments ne lui faisait aucun effet alors qu’elle l’observait. Elle savait que ce combat avait de bonnes chances d’être un combat de mille jours et mille nuits, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque.

Aucun d’entre eux ne voulait commencer le combat, sachant que celui qui le ferait perdrait immanquablement l’avantage. Comme deux fauves, ils restèrent un long moment à s’observer avant que Dimitri ne décidât de lancer l’offensive. Rachel esquiva la première attaque mais la seconde l’envoya sur le sol gelé. La neige, heureusement, amortit sa chute et elle se releva seulement avec quelques bleus. Son aura devint plus puissante autour d’elle, elle leva le bras et un rayon de la même couleur se dirigea vers Dimitri, mais sa défense était efficace et il n’eut presque aucun dégât.

« C’est bien ce que je disais, tu as perdu la main », railla-t-il.

Le regard de Rachel flamboya, et sa vive intelligence se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. L’attaque frontale n’était en aucun cas une solution, il fallait la jouer plus finement. Il y avait moyen de le rendre inoffensif sans pour autant le tuer, le climat s’en chargerait, et ce serait une vengeance bien plus raffinée que de l’expédier directement ad patres. Ses cours de physiologie et d’anatomie lui revinrent d’un coup en mémoire, et un sourire carnassier fendit ses lèvres. C’était cela qu’il fallait qu’elle fasse !

Cette fois, c’est elle qui prit l’offensive, se servant de son cosmos pour asséner des coups de plus en plus rapides dans le but de faire diversion et d’éviter qu’il comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Cela faisait longtemps en effet qu’elle n’avait pas combattu, mais ces sensations oubliées de cette puissance circulant dans tout son corps ressurgissaient du passé, lui donnant une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. C’était dans ces moments difficiles, extrêmes pour son corps et son esprit, qu’elle reconnaissait que son père avait raison. En effet, il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises quand elle était plus jeune et qu’elle se rebellait contre son autorité : « Même si tu devais partir d’ici, tu resterais une Dothrakis dépositaire d’une puissance incalculable, tu ne pourrais échapper à ton destin ! »

C’était le cas, en effet, elle avait beau avoir quitté le Sanctuaire pour connaître le bonheur, elle en revenait toujours là, combattre, et le pire était qu’elle le faisait quasi instinctivement, comme si la Rachel précédente, celle des jours heureux, était morte en même temps que ses enfants pour redevenir cette guerrière aux yeux sans pitié, brillant de haine pour son adversaire mais redoutablement calme.

Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre l’avantage, et le sang de chacun avait déjà jailli, formant de sombres marques sur la glace immaculée. Mais personne ne voulait céder dans ce combat proprement apocalyptique au milieu de cette terre qui l’était tout autant. Le temps sembla se ralentir puis s’arrêter, et aucun d’eux ne pouvait dire exactement depuis combien d’heures le combat avait commencé. Heures, jours ? Ils ne le savaient pas plus, chacun d’eux étant concentré sur l’autre et en ayant oublié le monde extérieur.

C’est alors que, malgré les bourrasques de neige, de cette neige fine, presque coupante, que Camus qualifiait de « poussière de diamant », elle entrevit enfin le moyen d’en arriver là où elle voulait. Si elle n’avait pas travaillé les pouvoirs de l’esprit autant que Mü ou Shaka, elle en possédait quelques-uns, basiques, et ils allaient l’aider à améliorer sa précision. Alors que Dimitri, les yeux injectés de sang, riant comme un dément, s’apprêtait à frapper un grand coup contre sa sœur, il ne vit pas un bloc de glace pointu se détacher d’une des falaises qui bordaient la plaine.

Rachel se souvenait des conseils du maître qui lui avait fait pratiquer cela, et visualisa l’objet dans son esprit. Puis, alors que Dimitri lançait son attaque, elle parvint à le diriger derrière lui pour qu’elle vînt le percuter juste là où il le faudrait. C’était le seul moment où elle pouvait le faire, lorsque son attention était trop focalisée sur son attaque pour qu’il remarquât quoi que ce soit. C’est alors qu’il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de ses genoux : le bloc de glace venait de les heurter et de les briser net grâce à ses barbes acérées.

Incapable de se soutenir, il tomba à terre et, écumant de rage, tenta de se relever, de se propulser sur ses bras, traînant ses jambes inutiles derrière lui.

Le voir ainsi, à sa merci, décupla la rage de Rachel qui n’utilisa plus son cosmos et se mit à le frapper extrêmement violemment à coups de poings. Les traits de son visage se tordirent, ses yeux devinrent injectés de sang et elle continua inlassablement, submergée par la haine. Ses phalanges se meurtrirent, mais elle n’en avait cure, elle ne réfléchissait même plus, elle ne faisait que frapper, frapper encore, comme si toute étincelle de raison ou d’humanité l’eût désertée. Cette fois, elle voulait le tuer, lui arracher le cœur. En dessous d’elle, il ne bougeait plus, ne se défendait même plus, à demi assommé sous l’effet des coups et de la douleur de ses jambes. Le regard de Rachel luisit d’une lueur démoniaque et sa main se précipita vers sa poitrine pour l’ouvrir promptement mais elle croisa alors le regard de Dimitri, ce regard toujours aussi mauvais, diabolique, et elle arrêta son geste alors qu’il émettait une sorte de gargouillis sanglant qui ressemblait à un rire. Elle sortit immédiatement de son état bestial et se rendit compte que c’était ce qu’il attendait et que ce serait sa victoire si elle le faisait, il devait vivre pour se souvenir à jamais de ce qu’il avait fait. Elle se servit alors de ses pouvoirs pour le basculer et, avec plusieurs coups de pied, brisa sa colonne vertébrale en plusieurs endroits.

Elle se redressa, se recula et le regarda un moment d’un regard fixe et sévère.

« Je n’aurai pas ton sang sur les mains, les éléments se chargeront de toi… »

Et, d’un geste large, elle l’envoya violemment s’écraser contre la falaise de glace, qu’il vint percuter avec un craquement sinistre et, enfin, ne bougea plus, étendu dans une flaque carmin…

Rachel regarda froidement l’homme qui gisait à présent comme un pantin désarticulé à terre et dit d’une voix lente :

« Hanae, Nathan, vous êtes vengés… »

Et, se détournant, elle s’enfonça dans la tempête vers la civilisation…

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Rachel, à peine remise de ses blessures, se tenait devant les deux tombes jumelles de ses enfants dans le petit cimetière du village le plus proche de leur maison. Ses vêtements de coton épais et de laine couvraient les stigmates laissés par le combat, mais rien ne faisait disparaître la douleur de ses entrailles. Son égoïsme avait condamné ses enfants, et elle devrait vivre avec cela tout le reste de la vie. Même la satisfaction d’avoir exercé sa vengeance avait un goût de cendres. Quel intérêt de vivre à présent ? Comment exister avec le poids d’avoir condamné par simple nombrilisme deux innocentes vies ?

Sur le coup, sa haine avait pris le dessus sur toute autre considération, et avait occulté tout le reste au point de la transformer en cette machine à tuer sans aucune pitié. Mais, à présent, tout lui était indifférent et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps afin de se reconstruire ou simplement pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir.

Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer, comme si ce qu’elle ressentait allait au-delà de ce qui était exprimable et que son cœur était devenu aussi sec que de la pierre.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, priant pour que l’âme de ses enfants trouvât le repos, puis la sensation d’une présence la sortit de sa méditation. Shiryu était venu s’agenouiller près d’elle et faisait brûler des bâtonnets d’encens devant les deux tombes. Il pria lui aussi et, se relevant, demanda :

« Alors c’est sûr, tu as pris ta décision ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête :

« Oui, je dois m’éloigner pour réfléchir, je ne sais plus où j’en suis… »

Tout s’était écroulé, et elle devait tenter de retrouver un sens à sa vie. Elle aimait toujours Shiryu, mais elle était incapable de retourner vivre à ses côtés dans la maison où ils avaient vécu tant d’années heureuses.

Lui sentait cependant que c’était la fin, la fin de cette période bénie, mais il questionna tout de même :

« Me diras-tu un jour pourquoi ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et il respecta encore son silence. Elle n’était pas prête à en parler, pas encore, c’était trop tôt, même si elle savait qu’il faudrait qu’elle le fasse un jour ou l’autre, elle lui devait du moins cela puisque c’était lui qu’elle avait choisi de sauver.

Elle fixa encore les deux petites pierres tombales, comme si elle voulait graver leur image à jamais dans sa tête, et se détourna. Il la prit par les épaules et dit :

« Je t’emmène à l’aéroport… »

Elle regarda une dernière fois les collines verdoyantes plantées de rizières en étage, tout ce cadre qui avait été sa vie ces dernières années, et suivit Shiryu en pensant avec une certaine prescience qu’elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Une page du livre de sa vie se tournait…


End file.
